The present invention relates to a dispensing device for dispensing portions of a liquid product, preferably liquid foodstuff, from packages having flexible walls, whereby the package comprises a first coupling device, whereby a dispensing device for dispensing portions of the liquid product from the package comprises a second coupling device and whereby the first coupling device of the package and the second coupling device of the dispensing device are interconnectable to open the package and permit dispensing of portions of the liquid product therefrom.
The invention also relates to a package from which a liquid product is to be dispensed by means of said dispensing device.
The invention further relates to a coupling device at said package.
From the publication EP 0 162 417 A2 it is already known a dispensing device consisting of a flexible package having a first coupling device, a cassette in which the package is located and having a second coupling device, as well as a dispensing device having a third coupling device. The coupling devices for the package and the cassette are interconnectable without opening the package and the coupling devices for the package and the dispensing device are interconnectable so that the product can be discharged from the package.
At this prior art dispensing device it is not possible to first locate the package in the cassette and then the cassette with the package therein at a place where the dispensing device is located, and in connection therewith see to that the coupling device of the dispensing device opens sealed portions of the package and is connected to a coupling device located inside the package.
The object of the present invention has been at first hand to eliminate these drawbacks. This is done according to the invention by providing the initially defined dispensing device with the characterizing features of subsequent claim 1.
Since the coupling device of the cassette has one or more support members for the inner coupling device of the package, said package, lying in the cassette, can easily be brought to the dispensing device and its inner coupling device can easily and safe be connected to the coupling device of the dispensing device.